Season 3 my version
by Vampire Zeefah
Summary: This is my version of House of anubis season 3. Everyone is back and happy and Victor has the last tear of gold and is going to make the elixir. Mick comes back and there are two new students who seem to be hiding sometyhing. Nina and her friends find a new mystery that could be the most dangerous yet. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot
1. House of return

**Nina's Pov**

I got out of the cab and looked at the house. I was so happy to be back. I dragged my suitcase into the hall behind me and dumped it there. I could smell Trudy's cooking and it made me hungry. I heard Amber squeal as she ran over to me.

"Nina!" she cried.

"Hey Amber," I said. I saw Fabian, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie come over to us.

"Hi Nina," they all said.

"Hey guys," I replied. Amber covered her right eye with her hand.

"Sibuna," she said. We copied her.

"Sibuna," we all said.

"Sibuna?" said an American voice behind me. I turned around and Eddie was stood behind us. I noticed Jerome leave.

"Hi Eddie," We all said.

"Hey Yacker, hey everyone," he replied. "So what's Sibuna?" he asked. I looked at the others. They all nodded. We had been thinking about letting him join. I explained to him all about the cup, the elixir and the tunnels and explained everything about Sibuna. He nodded as he took in the information.

"We will meet you tonight for your initiation, make sure you bring a sacrifice," I said. He nodded and we all went into the dining room.

Jerome was sat at the table with Mara.

"Hey," I said as we all sat down.

"Nina," Mara said, "Hi everyone." We all picked some food and started talking about the holidays. Eddie and Patricia had just got back from America a few days ago, Jerome and Mara had spent time with Jerome's dad and sister, Amber and Alfie hadn't seen each other very much and me and Fabian had spent the holidays with my Gran and he had come back a few days earlier than me.

"G'day," we heard someone say from the doorway. We all turned around to look.

"Mick," we all said. We noticed someone standing behind him.

"Joy," we said. Se smiled and let go of Mick's hand.

"Mick, what are you doing here?" Mara asked.

"Joy came to Aussie and persuaded me to come back, I agreed after we spent the holidays together," he explained.

"Are you two...together?" Patricia asked. Joy nodded and Amber squealed.

"That's unexpected!" She said. They came and sat next to us and shared stories from their holiday.

Suddenly Trudy came in with two girls behind her.

"These are the new members of Anubis house," she said, "Ava and Brooklyn."

"Hey," they said. One of them had an American accent whilst the other sounded Australian.

"We are twins from America," Brooklyn said. He was the one with the Australian accent. Wait a minute...he just said he was American.

"As if two American's wasn't bad enough," Patricia joked.

"Why do you have an Australian accent?" Jerome asked.

"We were separated at birth and I have been there all my life," he explained. We nodded but I was still curious. They sat down.

"So who are you?" Ava asked us all.

"Jerome, Mara, Nina, Fabian, Joy, Mick, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and I'm Amber," Amber said. Ava and Brooke nodded. We finished eating and left to unpack.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Victor talking. He was probably talking to Corbiere. I was going to ignore him until I heard something that caught my attention.

"We can make the elixir now Corbiere, we have the last golden tear, we have the ingredients to make it," he said.

"Are you OK?" someone asked from behind me. I turned and saw Brooklyn. I nodded.

"Fine," I said.

"Brooke, come here," Ava shouted from behind us. What was her problem?

Later that night, the rest of Sibuna and Eddie were standing in a circle by the fire we had lit.

"I Eddie Sweet, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia williamson, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke," he said. He stepped forwards and chucked something that looked like a diary into the flames of the fire. He covered his right eye and said,

"Sibuna."

"Sibuna," we all said.

"Before you go," I said as people started to walk away. They turned back and looked at me. "I needed to tell you something."

"What is it Nina?" Amber asked.

"Victor has the last tear of gold and he is going to make the elixir," I told them. They nodded slowly and I waited for one of them to speak.

"We need to stop him," Patricia said. We all agreed.

"But how?" Alfie said.

"We can discuss that tomorrow," I said. They nodded and we made our way back to the house.

We got back just in time to hear victor's pin speech. We ran to our rooms and collapsed onto our beds.

"Nina?" Amber said.

"yes Amber," I replied.

"Do you think there will be another mystery?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I mean we have already hid the cup and Rufus took the mask to Egyptian hell," I said.

"But do you think it's possible?" Amber said.

"I don't know, but first we have to stop Victor making the elixir." She nodded and we went to sleep.


	2. House of broken hearts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Brooke and Ava**

**Eddie's Pov**

I sat at the table with Patricia, Nina and Fabian the morning after I was accepted into Sibuna.

"Eddie have you asked your dad yet?" Nina asked. I shook my head. I had completely forgotten about that. I needed to ask him about the Chosen One and the Osirian.

"I will ask him today," I replied. She nodded and I finished eating my hoagie.

"Yacker, do you want to walk to school with me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I told Joy I was walking with her," Patricia replied. I nodded, grabbed my bag and walked to school by myself.

When I got to school I went to see my dad.

"Hey dad," I said as I walked into his office.

"Eddie," he said. I smiled, a few weeks ago he would never have called me Eddie.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Osirian and the Chosen one," I said. He watched me carefully as I sat down.

"I don't think your ready to know everything," He started.

"What do you mean I'm not ready! I need to know about this! Nina needs to know as well," I shouted.

"Eddie," He began.

"You always say I'm not ready but I am, I need to know!" I screamed. He sighed.

"Go to class," he said. I got up and slammed the door on my way out.

My first class was Drama. Nina was planning to write a squeal to a play she once wrote.

"Eddie, we need to talk," Patricia said.

"Why?" I asked. She grabbed my arm and led me to the corner of the room.

"We need to talk about...us?" She said.

"Us?" I asked. She nodded. "What about us?"

"I'm dumping you," She said quietly. I was shocked.

"W...what?" I asked. She walked away without answering me. I watched her sit next to Joy and felt my heart shatter. I gave her one last look before sitting with Fabian. The class was long and I found it hard to think about anything after talking to Patricia.

After class I went back to the house. I wasn't in the mood to do anything any more.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Trudy asked as I walked in.

"Headache," I replied.

"Anything I can do?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. She nodded and I went to my room. I collapsed onto the bed. I stayed there thinking about what Patricia had said until I heard Victor talking to Trudy.

"Are you sure nothing came in the post?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Trudy said. There was a short pause. "There was one thing, a letter I think," she said.

"For me?" Victor asked. Why was he so desperate?

"I think so, hold on let me find it," Trudy said. I got up from the bed and went to the door. I looked out and saw Trudy. She turned around and saw me.

"Come help me in the kitchen," she said. I nodded and followed her through.

A while later I heard victor go out. I raced up the stairs to his office. I tried the door but it was locked. I looked around for something to pick the lock but had to go and find one of Amber's hairpins. Eventually I had successfully picked the lock. I went inside. I had to find the letter that was so important to him. I saw papers on his desk but none looked like a letter. I checked the top draw and found it. I opened it up and quickly read it.

_Victor_

_I have made the plans and we will have it in no time. The kids will never know. We need to separate Nina and Eddie and hope they do not find the Isis._

_Eric_

I stared at it. My dad was planning something with victor. And why must me and Nina be separated? Who was the Isis? I stood there thinking when I heard the front door shut. I froze. Was it Victor? I stuffed the letter into my pocket and ran out of the office. I sprinted down the stairs and fell over Victor at the bottom.

"Why are you running?" Victor asked me.

"Sorry," I said.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"Headache," I replied. He looked at me suspiciously but let it go. I started to walk away.

"Edison," he called when he was half way up the stairs.

"Victor," I said.

"Why is my office unlocked?" he asked. I shrugged. "Come here." I walked up to him. He grabbed my bag and started searching it. A minute later he threw it back at me.

"If anything is missing I will punish you," he said. I nodded and went back to my room.

Later I was sitting at the table after dinner. The rest of Sibuna were waiting for Mara to leave. Eventually Jerome asked us to tell him later and left with her.

"Right, so I found this letter to Victor from my dad," I said and put the letter on the table. They all looked at it.

"What plans have they made?" Alfie asked.

"What will we never know?" Amber asked.

"Why must You and Nina be kept apart?" Fabian asked.

"Who and what is the Isis?" Nina asked.

"I don't know," I said. They sighed.

"So you come in here tell us all you have something important but don't have a clue what any of it means?" Patricia said coldly. I ignored her.

"What happened?" Joy asked her a bit too loud. Patricia shrugged.

"In some Egyptian mythology the Isis is the balance of the Osirian and the Paragon," Fabian said.

"So who is the Isis and why can't me and Eddie find them?" Nina asked.

"I'm not sure but I will do some research," Fabian said. We all agreed and left the table.

"What happened between you and Patricia?" Fabian asked.

"She broke up with me," I said. I really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Really because it seems like she still likes you," He said. I didn't know what else to say. We heard Victor drop his pin and I buried my head in my pillow and went to sleep for the night.

**Please Review**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


	3. Authers note

**Authers Note:**

**Brooklyn is a girl. I originally wrote her as a boy so most of Chapter 1 says he not she. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**Also i need more reviews if you want me to post the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Zeefah**


End file.
